


Phil Coulson Collects Strays

by TheoMiller



Series: something bigger [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nat's origins, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick Fury has reservations about Coulson's latest recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson Collects Strays

"I'm going to put your ass back in a RV, Coulson," Fury snapped. "This isn't the 80's. When you blow up half of a base, it ends up splashed across the damn internet."

"There was a situation. We handled it."

"I don't want to picture Barton's idea of _handling_ anything."

Coulson sighed. "They were acting under my orders, sir. I take full responsibility."

"The new girl," said Fury. "She's a risk."

He glanced at the observation window, where he could see Barton and Romanoff sparing. She was wearing Barton's SHIELD-issue sweats and a too-big wife beater, and it made her look deceptively tiny. Coulson's side twinged where she'd stabbed him as he turned back to Fury. "I know, sir."

"You know, sir," Fury said, gaze searching Coulson's face. He snorted and turned away. "You'd better know what you're doing."

"I do."

Fury glanced over his shoulder at him. "If you don't… it's your funeral."


End file.
